¿Que se siente hacerse un pendiente?
by AliceKuran
Summary: Un Murasakibara curioso le pregunta a Kise ¿Qué se siente hacerse un pendiente en la oreja siendo un chico?, Kise termina contando la "maravillosa" historia de su primera perforación y de cómo terminaron las cosas, solamente para concluir con un "Se siente horrible".


_!Buenas gente! vengo con un ¿One-shot? si es que se le puede llamar así, sobre nuestro amado rubio que todos en algún momento hemos bulleado_

_Kise: Me hacen bullying T.T_

_Ya ya, cosas de la vida Kise... en fin, disfruten de esta ocurrencia mía n.n _

_Summary: Un Murasakibara curioso le pregunta a Kise ¿Qué se siente hacerse un pendiente en la oreja siendo un chico?, Kise termina contando la "maravillosa" historia de su primera perforación y de cómo terminaron las cosas, solamente para concluir con un "Se siente horrible"._

Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué se siente hacerse un pendiente?<strong>

**.**

**.**

-Nee Kise-chin ¿Qué se siente hacerse esa cosita en la oreja?... Según mi hermana, solo se lo hacen las chicas –Dijo el grandote mientras de fondo se escuchaban las risotadas de Aomine y Haizaki, este último haciendo comentarios obscenos sobre cuantos le cogerían por ser confundido con una mujer-

-Emm, a decir verdad no es nada lindo-suu -Se rascó la nuca ignorando a las dos bestias-… pues veras, a mi me pasó así…

/Flashback/

-Ryota-chan, anda~ no será nada malo, solo un simple aretito y ya –Rogaba la mayor-

-Tiene razón, no es nada del otro mundo –Secundó la mediana-

-P-pero, me va a doler Melissa-one-chan, saben que detesto que me pinchen con agujas… además eso es para mujeres-

Entre tanto griterío por parte del trio de hermanos Kise, el rubio accedió de buena gana cuando ellas le prometieron llevarle de crucero y ausentarse tanto de la agencia como de la escuela. Buenas vacaciones que se tenía merecidas el rubio.

-No será nada malo… ¿verdad Kira-one-chan? –Ambas negaron sonriendo al cumplirse su cometido. Su hermanito era tan crédulo-

-El que sigue –Los tres se levantaron y entraron al consultorio donde el doctor les esperaba-

-Recuéstese joven Kise –Tragó duro e hizo lo que se le indicó, aun con pánico-

Kise simplemente veía el blanco de la habitación sin prestar atención a lo que hablaba el doc con sus hermanas, que muy tremendas parecían estar disfrutando del temor del menor. Aun así, eso no se comparaba a lo que venía. El blondo tuvo que tener suficiente auto-control para no salir de allí viendo cómo se aproximaba una aguja gruesa que ni siquiera entraba en la definición de "aguja fina".

Era el momento, apretó los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas y…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escuchó el grito en todo Japón-

.

.

-Kise-san, aún no he hecho nada-

.

.

-¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! –Repetía infinitas veces a una velocidad desmesurada mientras sus hermanas y sus gorilas le sujetaban con fuerza en la camilla, el rubio si tenía fuerza-

-Ya, ya Ryota-chan –La mediana empezaba a impacientarse. Sacó de su bolso un líquido con una jeringa y antes de darse cuenta, ya la habían inyectado aquella sustancia, relajándole al instante-

-Ahora ¿Quién es mejor modelo del mundo?

-S-s-soy yo~ -Respondió sonriendo tontamente-

-¿El más guapo y _valiente_ de todos?

-Yo~

-¿Quién se va a perforar la oreja?

-Y-o –Se quedó inmóvil, y el medico procedió a picar el lóbulo del rubio, que aunque estaba demasiado drogado, bien sintió como esa horripilante cosa entraba perforando la piel de su oído-

/Fin del flashback/

-Y en pocas palabras se siente horrible-suu… ¿Are? ¿Murasakibaracchi?-

-ZzzzZzzz~ -De escuchar la historia del blondo se quedó dormido en la banca-

-Ryota, tu entrenamiento se multiplica 40 veces más –Sentenció Akashi sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! –Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte-

Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera sabía porque

.

.

Omake

.

.

-Melissa –La aludida se volvió a mirar a la mayor- ¿Qué demonios le inyectaste a Ryota-chan ese día?

-… No sé –Se encogió de hombros dándole un trago a su café-

-Y… ¿de dónde la sacaste? -

-No sé… -Se retiró dejando a la chica con la boca abierta-

-Con razón Ryota-chan acabó tonto

Pensó

.

.

Omake 2

.

.

Luego de terminar el furiosos entrenamiento de Kasamatsu-sempai, salió del gimnasio medio muerto y con algunas marcas de tenis –cortesía de su _adorable_ superior- Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras escuchaba tacones chocar contra el asfalto

-Ryota-chan, vamos a que te perforen la otra oreja –Dijo la mediana acercándose al estatico rubio-

-No, no, no, no, no, no –Repetía con la misma velocidad que la vez anterior mientras sus hermanas le perseguían en un su lujoso auto-

La historia se repetiría de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Me quede viendo el capítulo 3 de la tercera temporada, y me imagine como sería Kise cuando su primera perfo… con lo afeminado que es creo que si sería algo asi xD<strong>

**Además, leí que al rubio le había dolido el coso en la oreja, y aquí está el resultado de lo que imagine n.n**

**Sin más me despido, voy a comer postre~**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
